


Patience is a Virtue

by NeonMcQueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMcQueen/pseuds/NeonMcQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saved by S.H.I.E.L.D. at the young age of nine, she helps in any way she can. But there always the thought in the back of her mind - why would her own mother experiment on her? She'll do almost anything to find out why. This story starts in The Avengers with many adventures to come. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

Patience is a Virtue  
***  
AN: I don’t own any of the Avengers just Thea/Agent M.  
***

When the world say’s, “Give up.” Hope whispers, "Try it one more time." ~Author Unknown

Hope

As a child growing up I remember cold gray walls that made up my room – how damp it was. The doctors whom I would later know as scientists, coming and going rushing about always moving. Then there was the dark haired woman, Mrs. Smith. I think she was the boss of everyone – barking orders. Her voice could be sweet as honey when talking to the kids that were there with me, telling them that it was just one more test then they could go home. It wasn’t until later when I found out what happened. Mrs. Smith told me that I was her favourite because of my hair – bright green hair. Told me that our blood was strong - that we would shape the world as we know it. Then my ninth birthday came and things changed.

You could tell that something was wrong; it was like everyone was on pins and nettles. Mrs. Smith picked me to be the next candidate. You could hear everything that went on here- the sound traveled the halls. Every word, every scream heard by all. They needed to move forward with everything –as to not give us any hope. Hope? What hope? I’ve been here all my life-what would I hope for anyway? For Freedom? A family? Friends? That all seemed like a dream-a dream that would never come true.  
Weeks passed with no change, no freedom – they moved forward with their experiments on me. I remember thinking this is it, it’s the last test then I’m free as I was strapped down to the sliver table. As the doctors moved around me she comes to me and whispered ‘As I have served as will you my child, my daughter.’ Then the screaming started, it took time for me to realize that it was me that was screaming and then came the darkness. 

There was no time in the darkness just voices. They would come and go, sometimes they would be clear other times it would sound as if the voices were trying to come through a wall of water. 

“She served Madame, shall we prep her for the next faze?”

“... this needs........ with..... Don’t break her.”

“There’re here, get her ready to leave. Now!”

“Oh dear god. Get her to medical!”

Bright light. I blink a few times trying to adjust my eyes. To the right of me there’s a man standing in the corner of the room. Everything was different here, this place was light and clean. You could tell that this place was run by different people. I know that I should not talk to anyone here. I never see the man leave the room and a woman take his place. I see the look in her eyes, it’s the same look I’ve seen in the mirror. I tell her, everything. When I’m done she tells me that I’ve been very brave, and that there’s someone that would like to adopt me and if I’d like to meet them. I nod my head, and with that she’s out of the room.  
  
A few moments later a man in a black suit comes in and moves to the seat the redhead just vacated. He has a kind face and when he smiles at me it was infectious. “Hello, I’m Phil Coulson.” He began, “What’s your name?”

“Thea.” I replied with a little smile on my face – that’s when I knew that from now on I would be happy-oh how naive I was. But I would never have changed a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Patience Is A Virtue  
***  
AN: I don’t own any of the Avengers just Thea/Agent M.  
***  
It is better to know what to fear than to say “no fear.” ~Tim Fargo  
Fear

Three days ago I would have said that there was no way that this would have happened in New York in all places. A few hours ago I would not have known the only father I have ever had would be dead. But let’s go back.

After Phil took me in, I was slowly coming out of my shell. Things were going great, I was so happy but in the back of my mind, I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. And then one night it did - I would be told later that I suffered from P.T.S.D.

I was back with Mrs. Smith – I could smell the room, it was musty and stale almost but damp at the same time. The gray walls around me – the cot hard with just a pillow and a blanket.

“Thea, pay attention girl.” The slap to my cheek light but firm. “You will speak when spoken to, no questions. Do you understand girl?” Moving my head up and down. “Say it girl. SPEAK.” She snarled her face in front of mine.

“Yes Mrs. Smith.” It was but a whisper in this empty shell of a room.

I didn’t see it coming till I was seeing black spots in my vision and I was met with the cold floor. “When I say speak, I mean speak.” It’s not the yelling that you need to concern yourself with, no, it’s when she’s being sweet- with the undertone of venom.

I got to my feet as quickly as I could, “Yes Mrs. Smith.” Being the good girl that she wished for.

We both know that I fed her, there was no hiding it. “Good girl.” The dark haired women come to stand in front of me, “You know how much I hate hurting you my daughter... our daughter.” Two men come to the mouth of the cell. “Take my daughter to faze one.” The moved to take me away, as they grabbed me she remembered something. “Thea, my dear, remember to breathe through the pain, it will make it easier on you.”

With that, they walked me down the hall into a dark room with nothing but a chair. This room was the room nightmares were made of. The men shoved me in the chair and left with a slam of the hard metal door. The waiting for what’s to come, you would think was the worst part – I know what happens to those who have been in this room. I’ve heard what happens in this room. It’s not the pain you need to worry about, it’s if they break you or not. It’s what they want and you’re never the same.

Movement at the door brings me out of my thoughts – the men dressed in black with a metal table with a tray of tools laid out. Hammer, knives of different styles, and many other things. The door closed soon after, and then pain so much pain and blood. 

“Thea.” I was shaking, “Thea wake up. THEA.” My green eyes snap open, sending Phil to the wall. 

Did I do that? Oh god, “Please I’m so sorry. Please don't send me back; I’ll be good I’ll never do it again.” Crying tries running down my face, “I’ll never do it again I promise. I promise.” I cried for some time when Phil came and sat at the end of my bed. “I’m sorry Phil.” Not able to look at him I stared at my hands – sacred to look at him. 

His left hand moved over mine, “Thea, its ok, things like this happen, I’m not mad.” My eyes locking with his. “There’s my girl.” A smile on his face, “Now how about I tell you a story about a man that was given a gift like yours.” That was the first time I heard of pops hero, Captain America - Steve Rogers and how he takes down the bad guys with his Howling Commandos. Night soon turned to morning I was hanging on to his every word. When pops got to the end, I knew I just knew that I would like to be a hero like the Captain. 

So here I am working with pops at Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division. It took them a bit to get the acronym S.H.I.E.L.D. – It’s much better don’t you think. I’ve been with them for about five years now, making it to Level Seven with my powers. For a better part of a year I’ve been at the S.H.I.EL.D. Pegasus facility when I felt it the power spike. 

The doctor was on his way back from dinner when I found him, “Doctor, have you moved on to the next phase?” the good Doctor Selvig looked puzzled by my question.

“M you know that I can’t move on to the testing phase.” The doctor was right I knew this.

“Then we have a problem Doctor.” Giving the doctor the eye, “She makes her own power.” He knows that I can feel energy but that was just the tip of the iceberg so to speak. 

Selvig ran down to his lab with me not too far behind. “You're right, she’s spiking. If she stays like this at her rate of clime then will have a problem.” 

I looked up at the man in his perch as we shared a look, “Coulson this is M. The cube is spiking sir. Dr. Selvig and myself will try to find a way to withdraw some power, but at this rate... I give it five hours max before discharge sir.” 

“Are you sure M.” The male voice asked over coms.

“Positive Sir If she keeps up will need to evacuate.” I could feel it slowly building power, “I don’t feel it stopping anytime soon.” 

There was a pause on the other end, “Do what you can, I’ll call it in, and M...” I know what he means don’t do anything stupid that would cost me my life. 

Making my way to the cube step by step I could feel the power; the energy. “Understood, sir.” I took a deep breath in, close my eyes and let the energy flow into me. There’s so much, I know that I would never be able to stop it, but I can slow it down. I felt as if I was adrift in space - time had no meaning here. 

A voice, afar was speaking, “For the Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world – a human world. They wield its power, but our ally knows it’s working, as they never will learn. He’s ready to lead and our force, our Chitauri will follow. The world will be his and the universe, yours. And what will the humans do but burn.”

“My, my you are unique, my dear.” This voice was different more powerful. 

“What power you possess.” But this time it was as if it was coming down a long hall.

“Talk to me Doctor.” Came Fury’s booming voice, snapping me out of my trance, looking over my shoulder. 

“Director.” Doctor Selvig reposted, removing himself from observing the Tesseract and myself.

“M.” He nodded in my direction. “Is there anything we know for certain?” Fury continued with the doctor, moving to his desk. 

“The Tesseract is misbehaving.” Was Selvig’s only reply.

Fury’s face was not amazed, “Is that supposed to be funny?” Coming to a stop in front of the Doctor. 

“No, it’s not funny at all.” The doctor replied seriously, “The Tesseract is not only, active, she’s.... behaving.”

“How soon can we pull the plug?” Director Fury inquired. 

“She’s an energy source.” Selvig began to explain, “If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. Agent M has been... counting the power, but if she reaches peak level...” 

The Director stared to move towards me and the glowing blue cube, “We’re prepared for this, Doctor.” Coming to a stop in front of the cube next to me, “Harnessing energy from space.”

“We don’t have the harness.” He countered, “Our calculations...”

I tried tuning out everything and feel the energy, but now everything’s different like there was a force coming with the power, the energy moving faster. “Doors open from both sides.” Came the Hawks voice. 

“Sir, we need to go.” But my warning came too late. A Power flux come at the same time as he fiddled with his equipment. The cube was pushing power out causing the building to move much like an earthquake. Looking back at the cube - filling the energy building. The cube flashed a brighter blue, emitting pulse after pulse of energy – lights swirling together until a beam came shooting out of her it was quickly formed into a spear of energy – that must be the force I was feeling within the cube. The streams of light growing high up into the ceiling of the lab, becoming so bright it was almost blinding being so close to it. Swirling energy escaping upward. What remained was a crouching man within the burring rain left behind. Rising from the ground the man showed his face reviling a menacing grin.

“Sir, please but down the spear.” Fury’s voice rains throw out the room.   
But the man did not heed Fury’s warning, lifting the spear in question, shooting balls of blue energy towards agents throughout the lab. That’s when I used the power I had gathered from the cube and pushed him into the wall apposing myself. You would think that would have at least slowed him down.

“Ah Hello my dear.” If I was thinking that his grin was any menacing before it was now. He brushed off the dust from the cement, “Is that any way to greet a king?” I made a move to step back when he fired at me – the force pushed me back a few feet as I took in the energy. Looking back at him as he approached Clint, who had been shot down during the commotion “You have heart.” Was all he said before bring the tip of the spear to his chest, pushing energy into Clint’s body – eyes turning black then making their way to an inhuman blue. Agent Barton stood as if under some kind of spell, holstering his gun standing next to his master. As I watched one but one as this man in green and gold take over agents, Fury was getting the cube. “Please don’t. I still need that.” Seeing that Fury now had the Tesseract and was making his way to exit the lab.

“This doesn’t need to get any messier.” Fury countered - clenching my fists I was making my way over. 

“Of course it does. I’ve come too far for anything else.” The man dressed in green and gold stated, “I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.”  
Selvig looked up from his hiding place reconciling the name, “Loki, brother of Thor?”

This must happen often to him, rolling his eyes, he moved on engaging with Fury. My eyes were on Barton, moving with him as he walked be hide Loki. Seeing Loki do the same thing to Selvig, I could feel the energy building in the room, “Loki, the God of mischief and lies.” Pulling his attention to me, “Didn’t you give birth to a horse?” He looks miffed at the idea of it and thrown off.   
He was going to ask me something when Barton cut in, “Sir, Director Fury and Agent M are stalling.” Warning the would-be king, “This place is about to blow, drop a hundred feet of raw material they mean to bury us.” 

“Like the Pharaohs of old.” Fury added with confirmation.

“He was right. He’s right, the portal is collapsing in on itself.” From his monitor station the Doctor confirmed, “You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical, more if Agent M slows it down.” I shear a look with Fury. This day could not get any worse. 

“Well then...” And with a look from Loki, Clint was shooting at us – hitting Fury. With that, they left the room. 

Moving to Fury he yelled into his radio, “Hill do you copy?” helping him up, “Barton is...” He moved quickly up the stairs as he could. Looking back at me, he knew what I would try to do. “He’s got the Tesseract!” Fury tried again, “Shut them down.” Flying in the room feeling the power, I closed my eyes raised my arms and let my powers flow. Trying to manual this kind of power was no easy feat – pulling everything in it as if it was a black hole. Eyes shouting open, I’m going about this all wrong. Pushing through the cubes residual energy. I could use some of the energy, at the same time containing it with a shield – burning its self out I would need to be its conductor. 

“We’re clear upstairs, sir.” Coulson radioed in, “We’re good to go.” With this in mind I put my idea to the test. With the power flowing in me, releasing the shield out just passed the compound. The power was slowly dissipating until nothing was left but debris of the building that was once Pegasus facility. Manoeuvring through the air coming to touching down next to Fury. “Director? M?” Coulson’s voice filled the coms again, “Do you copy?” 

Fury answered, “The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?”

“A lot of men still under, don’t know how many survivors.” she sounded out of breath. 

“M will assist, Hill.” I nodded my head, “Sound the general call.” Fury replied, “I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase.” 

“Roger that.” Hill responded.

“Coulson, get back to base.” Director continued, “This is a level seven. As of right now we are at war.” And with that I flew high in the air and began to move the rubble.

“What do we do?” was Coulson last question, and by the look on Fury’s face he going to be going all in with one.


End file.
